1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cam mechanism for a circular knitting machine, and more specifically to stitch cams of the mechanism which will stabilize the path of the points of knitting needles in the machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been often the case with circular knitting machines in operation that the butts of needles on their way from the clearing zones to the stitching or needle-lowering zones strike against the cam walls of the stitch cams, rebound from the walls, and then strike them again. The repetition of striking and rebounding can result in vertical oscillation, inclination, and other irregularities in needle motion, and hence instability in hook positions and adverse effects on knitting in rows of uniform loops. The irregular motion of the knitting needles has been a serious problem particularly for plaiting stitch because the yarns to form the knit and purl tend to be reversed to give knitted products of inferior quality.